


alphabetic

by myopicmickey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e081 A Guest for Mr. Spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myopicmickey/pseuds/myopicmickey
Summary: A retelling of A Guest for Mr. Spider, in a manner of speaking.





	alphabetic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write an au and I wanted to start at the beginning. However, this came out very canon-adherent. So here it is.

A skinny child in Bournemouth chases cautiously after his own tormentor. Before today, he wouldn't have dreamed of following the older boy anywhere willingly. Couldn't have imagined that something powerful would reach through a poorly drawn and bloody children's book and ensnare his bully's mind. 

Dead-eyed, the teenager walks steadily to a door and places the book in his hands against it. Even with the sharp steel of fear running through his guts and bones, the skinny child watches on. Fear is secondary to curiosity and the deeper thirst for knowledge.

Giant spider arms, sketchy and poorly drawn as the ones in the book, reach through the now open door and pull the teenager close to an equally giant and poorly drawn body. How vacant the bully's expression, how, inexplicably, the many scribbled circles of eyes on the monster's face aren't. Into the house the boy goes and never exits. 

Just a second, barely a moment, the scribbled eyes look into the terror-widened ones peeking around the fence at the end of the walkway. Knowledge, sweet damning knowledge, keeps the skinny child from running. Lights from the street cast an orange hue onto something that should not be.

Mr. Spider does not invite the observer in. No, the fear the little one will harbor and nurture will be far sweeter with age. One day, the web will take the wide eyed Jonathan. Perhaps. Quietly, the door closes. Relief does not come to the skinny child.

Soft and silent, he returns home.


End file.
